The present invention relates to bicycles, and more particularly, to adjustable bicycle seats.
Bicycles have a long history filled with inventions of various sorts. Early bicycles found the rider perched high in the air balancing on a very small seat. The early bicycle had a large front wheel and a very small rear wheel. As the bicycle evolved, its overall shape and conformation changed. Eventually, both the front wheel and the rear wheel were of the same size.
In like manner, the bicycle seat itself has evolved. While the very early bicycle seat was small and uncomfortable, later bicycle seats provided a broad base. However, the broad-base seats were clumsy in use. Past bicycle seats often included a pair of spiral springs that would absorb the shock. These seats with springs were not entirely safe due to the fact that the rider would tend to bounce when going over a bump on the riding surface.
A number of years ago, bicycle racing came into vogue, demanding changes in the bicycle seat for competitive purposes. The bicycle seat became streamlined in contrast to the broad, clumsy earlier structure. The streamlined seat, however, was again uncomfortable, and the bicycle rider had to be persistent in acclimating to the feel of the seat. Thus, the rider had a choice of the broad, clumsy seat which was comfortable, or the narrow, streamline seat which had little comfort.
In recent years, bicycling has become a national phenomena. Individuals of all ages take part in various bicycle treks from a few miles to hundreds of miles. Some engage in bicycling as a form of exercise, while others simply enjoy a leisure ride. Along with the increased demand for well-made bicycles came a demand for comfortable and streamlined bicycle seats. Adjustable seats were made which allowed the breadth of the seat to be adjusted. The rider could choose whether a broad seat or a streamlined seat was desired. Past adjustable seats formed the ideal combination between breadth of support and streamline characteristics desired in the industry. However, past adjustable seats were inconvenient because the rider had to stop to adjust the seat. The present invention solves this dilemma and allows the rider to adjust the seat while riding the bicycle. A simple shift of a knob changes the breadth of the base.